The subject invention is directed to the general field of tools usable in connection with tumbler wheel lock mechanisms of the type generally found in combination locks. More specifically, the subject invention is directed to a kit including hand tool means for effecting both the speedy and efficient removal of a spiral lock washer from a tumbler wheel post and the positioning of such a washer on the post.
Combination locks employ three or more tumbler wheels which are loosely mounted in coaxial side-by-side parallel spaced relation with respect to each other for rotation on a tubular arbor or tumbler wheel post projecting in a cantilever manner from a supporting member such as a housing, frame plate or the like. Normally, the outer or free end of the tumbler wheel post has a peripheral annular groove inwardly spaced a short distance from the outer end of the post and in which a spiral washer is positioned for maintaining the tumbler wheels on the post. Additionally, the post is provided with diametrically opposed axially parallel slots extending longitudinally inwardly from the outer end of the post members.
The spiral lock washers are normally in the form of two spiral flats consisting of an upper flat and a lower flat which are positioned in the annular groove on the tumbler wheel post with the ends of the spiral members forming the lock washer providing a notch between the washer ends and the side of the post. The washers are of substantial strength and are difficult, if not impossible, to remove them from or position them on the post manually. Moreover, no specialized tools are available for removing or positioning the washers and persons in the art have consequently had to rely upon standard hand tools in performing these functions with the results being less than satisfactory.
Thus, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved means for removing a spiral lock washer from the annular groove in a tumbler wheel post.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved means for positioning a spiral lock washer in an annular groove in a supporting post.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved kit for permitting the positioning of a spiral lock washer in an annular washer retaining groove on a supporting post and for permitting the removal of a spiral lock washer from such a groove.
Other desirable objects, advantages and results of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate preferred embodiments of the invention.
Achievement of the objects of this invention is enabled by the preferred embodiment which comprises a kit including a tubular container-tool having a hollow cylindrical interior with a diameter slightly in excess of the diameter of the tumbler wheel post with which the kit is to be used. A removable cap is provided for the open end of the container to retain the other components of the kit in the container during periods of non-use. The kit further includes a washer removing hand tool consisting of a cylindrically shaped body member having a lower or guide end dimensioned to be matingly insertable in the socket opening normally provided in the outer or free end of a tumbler wheel post. The body member has an internally positioned pivot rod extending chordally with respect to the body member and which provides pivotal support for a pivot lever or arm mounted on the pivot rod and extending transversely within the interior of the body member. The pivot lever has approximately perpendicular inner and outer arm portions with the outer arm portion extending parallel to the axis of the cylindrical body member downwardly along the guide end of the body member. Spring means is provided inside the body member for biasing the pivot arm to a rest position in which the parts are oriented as described above. The rest position is determined by abutment means provided on the interior of the cylindrical body member to be engaged by the pivot arm. The pivot arm is formed of thin steel stock having its thickness dimension oriented substantially parallel to the direction of pivotal movement of the pivot arm member. The outer end portion of the pivot arm is relatively thin and when the lower or guide end of the cylindrical body member is inserted in the opening in the post, the outer end, which comprises a lift finger, is movable into a relatively narrow slot defined by a bevel surface provided in the extreme end of the upper flight of the spiral washer member positioned in the annular groove of the supporting post. When the lift finger is positioned in the aforementioned slot, the body member is then rotated about its axis to cause the finger member to move between the upper spiral flight and the lower spiral flight of the spiral lock washer to separate the flights. The washer does not rotate and continued rotation of the cylindrical body member causes the lifter finger to traverse the entire length of space between the two flights of the spiral washer until such time as it clears the end of the lower flight to effectively position the entire washer above the lift finger and to permit movement of the washer outwardly along the outer surface of the cylindrical body member until it is completely removed from the annular groove and the supporting post. In one embodiment of the invention, a compression spring is used for biasing the pivot arm or lever into its rest position while in a second embodiment, a tension spring is used for the same purpose.
Positioning of a washer in the annular groove is effected by a washer guide stub having an upper end with a conical downwardly flaring surface over which a spiral lock washer can be fitted with a male guide shaft at the lower end of the guide stub being matingly insertable in the axial opening in the upper end of the post. The open end of the tubular container-tool is then positioned over the washer on the conical surface and moved downwardly to force the washer from the conical surface downwardly into the annular groove of the post.
A better understanding of the manner in which the preferred embodiments of the invention achieve the object of the invention will be enabled when the following detailed description is considered in conjunction with the appended drawings in which like reference numerals are used throughout the different figures for designating the same parts.